Learning to Be Brave
by Aries Fireburst
Summary: Learning something new is always hard.
1. One

Learning to Be Brave.

Author: TheTenthDoctorsLilDarlin

Rating: PG

Genre: Friendship / Romance

Summary: Learning something new is always difficult.

Ships: Link / Tracey, Seaweed / Penny, Corny / Amber.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Hairspray!

A/N: Be nice! My first Hairspray fic!

Chapter One

The studio filled with noise as the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant of 1962 came to an end. It seemed like everyone in the audience rushed to congratulate Inez Stubbs, the first ever black girl to win the competition. As much as sixteen year old Amber Von Tussle wanted to win she was happy that the crown went such a deserving girl. She'd been watching Inez ever since Maybelle had brought her daughter on the show, she was really talented and though it was going to take a lot of hard work Amber knew she'd go far with her dancing & singing. Leaning against the tally board she quietly let her gaze shift over the crowd until her eyes fell on Tracey Turnblad and Link Larkin sharing their first kiss. Something she knew Tracey had been looking toward to since elementary school. Amber knew that she should be upset, possibly even crying over this event but she wasn't. _I was just using him like he was using me _she thought to herself as she watched smiled happily for them. _Tracey loves Link beyond what I ever could, she'll give him what he needs and deserves. _She let her gaze wonder and laughed to herself as it landed on Penny Pingleton & Seaweed Stubbs holding hands. Like Tracey, Amber had known Penny for years since they were in diapers really. The two shared something in common: overbearing mothers. The only thing was that Prudy Pingleton & Velma Von Tussle hated each other. As a strong Christian Prudy often told Velma was going to hell for what she did, the dancing & was sending Amber there too by allowing her to listen to that "race music" as she called it. Amber had often laughed quietly about that, because she knew that if her mother really did end up in hell the Devil wouldn't know what hit him. _I am so glad for Penny _she thought as she watched Seaweed give Penny a kiss on her forehead and pulled her close. She'd had nothing but admiration for her classmate when she'd spontaneously kissed the handsome colored boy on national television. _Prudy's going to have a go at her when she gets him, but its good she's finally found something to bring out the beauty and courage she's always had. _

"Observing are we?" Amber screamed a little and whirled around to find the host of the show, Corny Collins standing in front of him. "CORNY!" she exclaimed as she tried to calm herself down, but she was smiling so he wouldn't think she was angry at him. She could never get mad at Corny, he was just too sweet. She never told _anyone _about her crush on him, because she knew that sooner or later it would get back to her mother and that was all she needed. Velma hated Corny for his interracial views, and his love of the blues but Amber loved him for it. "Simply taking a step back" she said feeling all shy and fluttery inside as they both turned to the throng of people. "She looks really happy" Amber said quietly watching as Seaweed spun his sister around, whose dark eyes were shining as she laughed. "She's always wanted to be on the show" Corny said "Maybell told me that when Velma cancelled Negro day, Inez cried for almost three days. She deserves this chance, and I am finally glad you see it" he said with a smile. A smile that made Amber melt and feel like kissing him, he was so adorable. She'd wanted to tell him a dozen times, but choked each time or was interrupted by her mother. Even now she had the opportunity but couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.

"Seeing as you're mother was escorted out would you care for a ride home?" he asked his blue eyes twinking in the stage lights. It was enough to make any sixteen year old Girl faint. "I would love one, Corny" she said "Just give me a sec" with that she limped her way over to where Inez was standing with Maybell, Tracey, Link, Penny, Seaweed & her family. The young girl had an apprehensive look on her face as Amber smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Inez" she said causing the entire room to drop silent in seconds as everyone starred at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tracey & Link smile as she continued " You deserve it, I look forward to getting to know you if my mother allows me to stay on the show now" she said before giving the little girl a hug. "Thanks Amber" Inez said as Amber turned to Maybell, who had tears glistening in her eyes. "Maybelle let me apologize for the way my mother's treated you and you're people" she said. "I have always thought you were a wonderful host & singer, and a beautiful woman. My mom can take lessons on how to be a mother from you" she said as the tears poured over & Maybelle pulled her into a hug. "I knew you weren't like Velma" she said as they pulled away "knew you were human" causing everyone to laugh. She went on that way to everyone, purposes leaving Tracey for last.

"Trace, I am sorry for how I treated you. I think I was just threatened, no one by Shelly can dance like you on this show and I wasn't used to sharing the spotlight. But I want you to know you have such courage, to stand up to Mom like that. I wish I could tell her what's on my mind. I hope you two are very happy together and that you can forgive me, you too Link" she said as Link winked at her before hugging her. Tracey's eyes filled with tears as the girls embraced. "Of course I forgive you, Amber" she said "and if I can say this, you have courage too. I know you can stand up to her, don't let her control you're life. Its yours so live it! And tell Corny tonight" she whispered with a knowing smile, making Amber wonder how much more Tracey knew. "I will try" she said tuning as she said goodbye then rejoined Corny for the ride home.

To be contunied...


	2. Two

Chapter Two.

The night was brisk and a bit cold as Amber followed Corny to his car. She knew Tracey was right, that she need to stand up to her mom but just the idea of it made her sick to her stomach. She said nothing as she climbed into the front seat of Corny's convertible. She knew very little about Corny, never being able to spend more than a few moments with him alone without her mother bustling over. He came from middle class family but had rich relatives everywhere. She remembered him saying that Moxi, which was the name of his car, had been a gift from his cousin for making it on the show. She tried to push thoughts of actually confronting her mother when she got home out of her mind, but they wouldn't leave.

"Amber are you alright?" Corny's voice cut through her thoughts as she looked at him in almost disbelief that he was next to her. Shaking her head she smiled what she hoped was one of her famous smiles before answering "I'm good" but it didn't seem to fly, and she really wanted to talk to someone about it. "It took guts for how Tracey stood up to Mom" she said not taking her eyes off the dashboard " I just wish I could do the same. There is so much I want to say to her, for instance I wanna see my dad" she said quietly causing Corny to look at her. She knew what he was thinking so she continued before he could actually ask "Mom pretends he's dead, but really he owns a line of restaurant in Los Angeles, my sister Lady lives with him" she said not looking at him. Thinking about her Dad made her feel a little better but it also made tears fall down her pale cheeks. Everyone assumed she had the perfect life; Beautiful clothes, a mother who pretty much ran the biggest dance show in Baltimore, a mansion and the affections of every boy at school. It was the furthest thing from the truth.

Because of her mother's controlling habits her father had left when she was nine, followed by her older sister Lady when she was twelve. The only reason Amber stayed was because Velma had gotten a court order saying that Duke wasn't allowed to see her and that Velma had sole custody. After that everything went downhill. Her mother started pushing her to join the council for this new dance show they were doing, and the only reason she did was to shut her up. Though she supposed that if she'd not done she'd have never met Corny. "You're sister's name is _Lady?!"_ Corny asked causing Amber to actually laugh, it figures that out of that one sentance that was the only thing he'd come out with. "Ya. Mom liked the sound of _Lady Von Tussel_" she said with a smile. "She's a great girl, working on becoming an actress. Mom doesn't know but we've communicated by mail since she left. She's my best friend, she knows everything. The best thing is she'd never tell Mom if Lady were here she'd stand up to Mom. Tracey kind of reminds me of her now that I think of it" she said as they turned up her street, there was a light on in her house telling her someone was home. "Looks like Velma's home" Corney said as he turned off the engine and gave her an encouraging smile. "I know you can do this, Amber" he said "I've seen you stand up to Shelly, you have to stand up to you're mom" he said. It was then she decided to take Tracey's advice.

"Corny I don't know how you're going to take this" she said looking at her hands, which were folded nervously in her hands. "But I am in love with you, have been for the last year now. I know I'm just sixteen and a kid, but - " she never got to finish that statement because Corny had leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was a high pitched scream that broke them apart.

"_AMBERLEE VELMA VON TUSSLE!" _


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Velma screeched as Amber was yanked from Corny's car and dragged up the long driveway to the front door. Her mother hurled her into the house & slammed the door behind them. As she stood there seething, apparently to disgusted to say anything the doorbell chimed through the house. Ethan, their butler, hurried to open it Amber could understand that he just wanted to get back to the kitchen to help out Terri & Marie. Corny stepped into the brightly lit front hall and nodded to Ethan, who took his coat.

"Good Evening, Master Collins" he said in his deep, northern British accent. "Evening Ethan" Corny said coolly, for some reason this made Amber giggle a little. "How could you, Amber" Velma finally spat out before whirling on Corny, who in Amber's surprise didn't recoil. Then again Corny had never been threatened by Velma. "I told you, Collins" she seethed "to keep you're filthy hands off my daughter, I don't need you poising her mind about this equality for the races shit!" she said pushing Corny backwards causing Amber to jump up.

"Mom don't!" she cried as Velma turned back to her. "You young Lady are in no position to say _anything_" she snapped as Amber withdrew. She had no courage, no backbone when it came to her mother. Her mother terrified her, before anyone could say anything a voice reverberated off the marble halls. A Voice that shot joy through Amber's breaking heart.

"Velma have you completely lost it!?" Duke Von Tussle had come into the hallway, followed closely by Lady, whose light green eyes were wide in fear and concern as she glanced at her younger sister. "Daddy!" Amber yelled darting into his open arms, which he enclosed around her. "What are you doing here, Duke?" Velma yelled looking at Ethan for an explanation daggers coming out of her blue eyes. "to make sure, obviously, you don't kill our youngest Velma. You've really let yourself go. Is fame that important to you? Was it worth our marriage, losing Lady? Will it be worth losing Amber?!" he roared pausing long enough to kiss the top of Amber's forehead before gently getting her to stand with her sister. Lady pulled on Amber's hand as she gestured to Corny. The house pretty much shook as they started shouting and Velma was so angry that she didn't even notice Corny walk right past her and into the adorning parlor.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked after the two sisters pulled apart, not that she really cared. "Daddy & I saw the pagenent on TV. We've been watching since he heard Mom took over the show" she said reaching up to wipe the tears that were falling silently from Amber's eyes. "He knew she'd force you to join, try to live through you. Said she never got over losing the Baltimore Crabb competition, contrary to what she tells everyone." Lady said looking quickly at Corny who shrugged. "I always knew she wasn't all she made herself up to be" he said with a smile that calmed Amber's nerves.

Amber said nothing more, only walked quietly to the door and opened it quietly. "JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SUCCEED –" she quickly closed the door. Leaning her head on the frame she let the tears come. She hated hearing them fight, and as much as she hated her mom right now she knew Velma loved Duke. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were when she was younger, she wanted her family together again. The sobs turned into deep, hyperventilating breaths as she started to shake. She didn't know Corny had approached her until he turned her around and pulled her towards him. He let her cry saying nothing, only running his hand through her hair. "Come on, sweetheart" he said as she started to calm down "I think Ice Cream is in an order" he whispered causing her to smile. "What do you say, Lady?" He asked with a smile at her sister, who was watching the two of them with a curious look. She smiled brightly "Sounds good" she said as Amber pulled away from Corny and led them to the backdoor.


	4. Four

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I am glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I am loving writing it!! here's Chapter Four!! :)

Chapter Four.

The Ice Cream parlour was crawling with kids from Amber's school as she, Lady & Corny entered. She spotted the entire council sitting at a few tables, they all waved when they saw Corney but ignored Amber which made her feel even more miserable. Looking around she spotted a small, out-of-the way booth where they could eat alone and ignored the whispers that followed her as they passed. Moments after they sat down Tracey & Link joined them, Amber was concerned about the exhausted look on Tracey's normally bright face. Even Link's usually composed face showed traces of stress.

"Whats wrong?" Corny asked voicing her question as he peered closely at the other two. "Well we dropped Penny off, and well she asked Tracey to come in with her to face her mom" Link started as one of the waitresses came over and took their order. "I'll have you're chocolate swirl" Lady said with a smile at Courtney, which was what her name tag said. She must have been new because Amber didn't recognize her, and she'd come her often with Link for their dates. "Cookies and Cream" Amber said quietly before snuggling slightly into Corny, who wraped an arm around her as he ordered a Peach Shorbet. His arms were comfort as she laid her head on his shoulder, her mind whirling at a million miles per hour. _I will focus on Tracey right now _she said inwardly turning her attention to the only girlfriend she seemed to have at the moment. "What happened?" she asked. Tracey's eyes filled up with tears so quickly none of them had time to react. "Well Mrs. Pingleton and Penny had a fight, Penny told her mom she was an uptight bitch who didn't know how to treat people and Mrs. Pingleton called her a spoiled, ungrateful brat. She then told Penny to pack a suitcase and get out tonight before her father came home from prision tomorrow" Link finished as Tracey sniffled into the napkin Corny'd offered her. Amber's insides turned as she thought of that sweet girl out on her own. "Where's she staying?" she asked hoping that Maybelle would allow her to stay with her until she could find her own place. " With Seaweed" Tracey mumbled causing Amber's heart to swell with relief. This was a strange feeling, caring about what happened to other people. It wasn't that she was cold, really it was she just didn't want to be burned by someone else. "Maybelle says she can stay as long as she needs" Link said squeezing Tracey sideways who was still shaking in emotion. There was a great deal of comotion as the doors to the parlor opened again, looking up she caught sight of Penny, Seaweed & Inez as they beelined it for their table, pausing only slightly to say hi to the other council members.

"I am so glad I am out of there, I love Mom but she has to let go" Penny said sliding in beside Tracey who pretty much lept on her best friend. "Tracey I'm okay" Penny said as she hugged her back. "Maybelle's being real nice about it" she said as Seaweed slid in next to his girlfriend and Inez next to Corny. She was still wearing the Pagenet crown, and though Amber could tell she felt for Penny she could also see the joy that was still very present on her face. "Everyone" Amber said causing them to look at her " This is my older sister, Lady" she said gesturing to her sister. Lady had been really quiet, mainly because she didn't really know anyone except maybe Link if she remembered. Reconition dawned in Link's crystal blue eyes as he winked at her, Lady shot him back a glare which didn't go unnoticed by Tracey.

"Link, Lady and I all went to the same church as kids" Amber said before Tracey could ask. Lady usually got all defensive when telling the story and since Amber couldn't handle any more tears she decided to tell it. Sitting up she contunied "Link was a bit more, mischievous back in those days. He used to sit purposely behind Lady during Sunday School, dunk her pigtail into the ink that was at the corner of his desk & then pull her hair. He did this everyday until she turned around and punched him. Never bothered her again did you Link?" Amber asked with a smile. Link shook his head as their Ice Cream was brought to them. "Are you kidding me!?" he declared as Penny started to giggle at something Inez had just said. "I had to get fourteen sitiches _and _a tooth removed!" causing Tracey to shrug. "Thats what you get" she stated as Link mocked looking wounded for her lack of protection.

"I remember that!" Penny spoke up. "I was new to Baltimore, just moved here with Mom & Daddy. I had such admiration for Lady after that!" she said as they all started laughing. Amber silently listened as her friends talked about this and that, once she finished her ice cream she leaned once again into Corny's shoulder which was very comfortable. Happily she laughed along with the jokes or old stories with everyone else. Around Eleven O'Clock everyone started to leave and she quietly held onto Corny's hand as he led them out into the parking lot. Saying goodbye to the others she climbed into the front seat as the other two got in & Corny drove them home.

"Do you think Mom heard us come in?" Lady asked as she quietly closed the door to Amber's room. They'd come in to find the house dead quiet and Duke sleeping on the couch an empty scotch bottle near him. "I think she's passed out" Amber whispered climbing under the covers. Lady turned out the light and crawled in next to her sister. "Amber" she whispered "how old is Collins?" she asked as Amber starred at the celing. "25" she answered knowing what was coming next "Isn't he a little too old for you?" she asked "he could get into a lot of trouble, you're not even legal yet" Lady said. "We aren't dating, Lady" Amber said "I won't let him get into trouble, I'll wait til I am done with Patterson before I let anything happen" she said and Lady rolled over to face her. "Tracey seems really nice and I barely reconized Penny. She's really grown up hasn't she, I remember when she was so shy" the moonlight was pouring through the curtains as the talk died down and Amber drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time she felt slightly happy.


	5. Five

Five.

She closed the door as quietly as she could. The house was quiet as Amber crept upstairs to her room, trying not to wake her mother. She wanted to grab her things and bring them to her & Penny's new apartment her dad had set them up with. She was excited at the idea of getting to know Penny, who like Tracey was proving to be a true friend, more then any of the girls on council who had all ridicule her for her relationship with Corny that was growing every day. She loved him, there was no doubt about it. She got butterflies every time she saw him and felt as though her heart would burst. She was still too young for anything really to happen, and they'd talked about that. Corny said he would risk it, but would wait until she turned eighteen, which was in two years. She could barely wait and just thinking about it made her smile widely as she zipped up her suitcase. All was fine until she reached the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with her mother, the last person she ever wanted to see. Velma looked to have been crying and Amber wondered if she'd had a fight with Duke again.

"Where do you think you're going, Amberlee?" she asked, her blue eyes narrowing in suspicion at the suitcase in her daughter's hand. "I'm leaving" Amber said pushing past her "and no" she said surprising herself with the amount of disgust in her voice, she really shouldn't hate her mother this way. She after all was her _mother _, she just couldn't help the way she was feeling. "I am not living with Corny. I am moving in with Penny if you care at all" she said "a nice, cozy two bedroom downtown and I start my new job tomorrow as a server at the diner. And Yes I still plan to go to school, graduate and be on Corny's show" she said all in one breath. Silence rang between them as Amber caught her breath.

"I forbid you to go!" Velma said weakly as to Amber's surprise tears started to pour down her mother's cheeks. "You can't control me anymore, Mama" she said firmly, though she didn't like to see her mother cry. "I need to do this, I need to learn who I am on my own. I love you, I do, but you need to learn to be nicer, to act human. I will come to visit and you're welcome to come over or come to the diner if you want to. I wouldn't suggest coming to the studio, though Corny has said you're welcome. He holds nothing agaisnt you" she said reaching out to hug Velma, but the woman turned away.

"So you love _him_" she said with spite in her voice, and Amber's heart broke to hear the hatred in her mother's voice. "Yes, Mama I do" she said beginning to shake. "And he loves me, nothing will happen until I turn eighteen" Velma still didn't turn around as sighing Amber picked up her suitcase and brushed past her mother, who barely said two words after that. As she closed the door she swore she heard her mother call very quietly "I love You" but it could've just been just because Amber despertaly wanted her to say it to her just once. Tears runing down her face she walked to where Link, Tracy, Penny, Seaweed, Lady and Brad, who'd just started to date her sister. She didn't hate the pairing, she'd always thought Brad was an attractive and sweet guy. He adored Lady and Amber knew he'd treat her like royalty which is what her sister needed. He was only a year younger then her, but age really didn't matter.

"Everything alright, Lil Darlin?" Link asked as he backed the car out of her driveway, Amber said nothing turning her face from her friends. Beside her Lady took her hand, squeezing it gently saying nothing as they drove through the streets of Balitmore.


End file.
